


Those three little words and the man who spoke them

by SweetDreamsAreMadeOfBees



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Cult AU, M/M, Needles, its not obvious that its a cult au but it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsAreMadeOfBees/pseuds/SweetDreamsAreMadeOfBees
Summary: Uh lmao idk what I'm doing. Please read it.





	Those three little words and the man who spoke them

“Do you trust me?” three simple words, but that tone of voice. No. The voice itself- or well rather the person who it belonged to. Impossible to lie to. 

“Of course.” you know what’s coming, you’re scared and you both know that. He has always been good at reading the room after all.

“It’s only us.” he says to no-one. His mind is far from present anymore and it’s a miracle when you can hold a conversation. “We’re all that’s left.” and he’s right.

He looks at you and you nod, not knowing what else to do. “It’s time.” he guides you over to the table and you lay down without being prompted, the restraints clamping in place.

He pulls out a syringe, one of the biggest you’ve seen, and you pale. You knew it would be this and you’d already accepted it.

Three

“Take a deep breath” 

You were always squeamish.

Two

He gets in position, placing the syringe almost cutting your vein.

You screw your eyes shut.

One

You feel metal piercing your skin as burning liquid rushes through your veins and throughout your body. It’s worse than you thought. It’s worse than anything you’ve ever felt. White hot and everywhere. You scream and cry, to “Stop!” to “Make it stop!” but no relief comes. Only more pain. Each wave worse than the last. 

You’re crying but you don’t care. All you care about is that sweet feeling. That sweet release of death. Sometime during the heat rushing through your veins, you opened your eyes. You can almost see it. It’s at the edge of your vision. The welcoming darkness of the void.

You long for it. You need it. Your throat has gone hoarse and all you can think is “Why wont it stop” and your head is clouded and you’re burning from the inside out. Even though you’ve gone hoarse and you’re barely making a sound you’re still screaming. All you can feel is heat and pain and fast and make it STOP.

You’re almost there. You’re so close. Almost on the edge.

You slip under. A pressure on your neck and then nothing at all.

No heat.

No pain.

No anything.

You feel empty.

Lost.

Gone.

He said he’d join you and he’s not here. Where is he. Did he abandon you? He wouldn’t. He promised.

You wait. And wait. And wait.

He never comes. The last thing you felt was heat and pain. Blistering pain. He lied. He said you would feel free. That you would feel happy.

You feel more trapped than ever and you feel empty. Lonely. Sad. Betrayed. He said he would be here why isn’t he here.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Go easy on me


End file.
